prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Mochizuki
Hina Mochizuki is the main protagonist of Hantai Precure. Her collective Cure title is Cure Eclipse, while her individual forms are Cure Solar and Cure Lunar. Her fairy partners are Solri and Lunli. Apperance Hina is an average looking girl with dark blue eyes and long blonde hair that she wears in a braid wrapped around her shoulder. She wears a light pink tank-top with red details, a bright pink sleeveless hooded jacket, a red sailor-esque skirt, and white sneakers with pink leg warmers. She is the tallest of the three main Cures, standing a few heads above Atami. As Cures Solar and Lunar, her hair growls to around her mid hip and is placed in a low ponytail. Cure Solar has hers on the left side of her head, and Cure Lunar on her right. Each one has a ribbon with her symbol on it in the opposite side of the ponytail. Each one wears simple dresses in their respective colors, with a wavy skirt and a white underlayer. They wear knee-high gloves with cuffs on their opposite arms, and a Dual Cure Brace on the other. They also have a kimono-esque top piece and their brooches facing opposite directions. They have chokers with ribbons facing the same side as their brooches. On their legs, they have a garter belt with their respective symbols on them. Cure Lunar's stockings are long and Cure Solar's are short. Personality Unlike most of her predecessors, Hina is orderly, calm, and mature. She acts aloof and arrogant, but deep down she wants to help other people. Due to her responsible nature, she is trusted and respected by adults, but other students tend to stay away from her because they see her as cold and uncaring. She is very orderly and tidy, and panics if things don't go the way she plans. While she doesn't initially care for Atami due to her easy-going nature, she slowly starts to warm up to her. Cure Eclipse Cure Eclipse is the collective name of Hina's two Cure forms, Cure Solar and Cure Lunar. Like the others on their team, Hina controls both members of the duo, uniting them strongly as a team. Cure Solar can create powerful shock waves that knock enemies off their feat, while Cure Lunar can jump incredible heights. Their collective finisher is Equinox Beam, but if one of them is handicapped, it is either renamed Solar Beam or Lunar Beam. Alongside Cures Freeze and Scorch, they can preform Opposite Attraction. Etymology Mochizuki (望月): In Chinese, Mochi ''(望) means to look forward to or hope for something. ''Zuki (月) means 'moon', referencing Cure Lunar. Combined, Mochizuki means 'full moon'. Hina (日奈): Hi (日) means 'day' while Na (奈) has no meaning when it is by itself. The "Hi" in her name references Cure Solar, since the sun only comes out during the day. Her English dub name, Dawn, refers to daybreak, invoking Cure Solar in a similar manner to the name "Hina". Cure Eclipse, Cure Solar, Cure Lunar: An eclipse is an astronomical event where the moon blocks out the sun. The names Solar and Lunar mean relating to the sun and moon, respectively. Category:Fan Cures Category:Fan Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Category:Hantai Precure